A New Pokemon Adventure
by darkboy009
Summary: I got bored of watching Ash for 10 seasons. i think it's time for a change, so here is a brand new adventure with new pokemon and new people. it's about a kid named Matt, who has big dreams to find his missing father and beat his brother. please comment!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I've always loved it, but never owned it. I never could have thought of such a genious idea. :[

Author's Note: Well, this is my very first story –ever! I don't really know how good of a writer I am, so I wrote this as an experiment. Please, readers, I need feedback from you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me comments, good or bad, about the story. I can deal with flames, but would rather not. My email is . (don't ask about it. Lol). Read on and enjoy!

Chapter 1

The alarm ringing pierced through Matt's dreams like a gunshot. He awoke startled and looked around in fear. Once he realized it was only the alarm clock, it all came back to him.

For years, Matt Camson had been anticipating the day when he would start his own Pokemon journey. Ever since he was born, he had grown up around Pokemon. His father had been a Pokemon legend. He was the best known trainer in the Kanto region. He was known to have ploughed his way through the Elite Four with no problem at all. Every trainer knew the name Carl Camson. However, Matt had never met his father. Carl had started his journey as an adult, in his forties to be precise. But he had heard and lived his legacy. Carl Camson disappeared without a trace three years ago.

Matt's older brother James had left on his Pokemon journey four years ago. Matt always looked up to James, thinking he was the coolest brother out there. Since his brother left, Matt could not wait until his tenth birthday. That day had finally arrived.

"Matt! Come downstairs! Your breakfast is getting cold!" his mother screamed from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" he replied.

He quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the bathroom. Matt had finally turned ten three days ago. He had short blonde hair and an average build. He was tall for his age, so people thought that he was older than he was, and shocked that he had not yet started following his father's footsteps. He brushed his teeth and ran downstairs.

"There you are!" his mother said in a loud and rushed voice. "I didn't even think you were going to wake up this morning, Matthew!"

"Relax mom, I'm up and ready to go!" Matt replied.

"You're not going anywhere so soon. Eat your breakfast first" she said.

"But I'm not hungry at all, mom! I'm too excited to start my journey!"

"A good breakfast is needed to start any day off, especially one as important as today. Now sit down or I'm going to call Professor Oak and tell him that you will start next year."

"Alright mom" he sighed as he sat down and started poking at the scrambled egg before him.

His mother sat down and watched him eat. "I can't believe you're leaving me too. It seems like only yesterday when James left."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself. And unlike James, I'll call you every so often"

"I know, I know. I just can't believe my baby is leaving me so soon." She said in a sad tone. Her eyes began to water up and she quickly looked away.

"Mom, I promise you that I am going to be fine. So there is no reason for you to be upset or worried. I'm only a phone call away."

"I know. So have you thought about which pokemon you are going to choose?" she asked, eager to change the topic.

"I've been thinking about it all week. They each have their perks. Charmander is strong, Squirtle has a great defense, and Bulbasaur has great battle techniques. It's too hard."

"Well, hurry up and finish eating. Professor Oak's lab opens in twenty minutes. If you don't leave soon, you are going to be late."

Matthew hurriedly finished eating his breakfast and gathered some extra clothing in his backpack. He crammed in some soda cans, bags of chips, and other sweets to enjoy along the way. He tucked his cell phone into his pocket and said goodbye to his room. He went down his stairs for the last time and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm leaving now." Matt said softly, not wanting to make this any harder for his mother than it already was. He was the third family member she was losing.

"Alright, sweetie." His mother replied, brushing her blonde hair to the side of her face to see her son for the last time. "Just, be careful and--" Her voice broke off as she fought back the tears.

"Mom, it's going to be fine. You live in a great town! The people here are awesome and will do anything for a neighbor. You are in good hands here. Professor Oak only lives ten minutes away. You are well surrounded."

"I know. I promised myself I wouldn't get upset, and here I am…" she trailed.

"Mom, I have to get going. Take care of yourself!" he said, hugging her goodbye.

"Did you pack everything you need?" she asked after the hug.

"Yes, I'm good to go. Goodbye." He smiled at her and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

His mother smiled back at him as the door closed. "Good luck, Matt. Good luck"

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. The rays pierced through the azure sky, illuminating the start of another day. A cool breeze swept by, making Matt shiver a bit. He looked at his watch. The time was 7:46.

"Aw man! I have to get going!" Matt said as he began to walk at a fast pace down the street. Matt had lived in Pallet Town all his life. It was a great town and conveniently located by the only known laboratory in all of Kanto. As he ran down the street, he took note of the kids running, the cars zipping by, and the common pokemon running across lawns, playfully chasing each other. He saw two Rattata chasing one another across a patch of grass and in and out of bushes.

_Man, I can't wait to start catching those things,_ Matt thought to himself. He continued running through the town, not wanting to be late. As he neared the laboratory, he could see it getting bigger and bigger, perched there on that enormous hill.

As he neared the gates, he stopped dead. There, standing against the wall was Robert Owens, the kid Matt hated most in school. Matt had forgotten that Robert would be starting his journey on the same day.

"Well, look at what the wind blew in. If it isn't Matt Camson," he snickered as he sneered his crooked mouth.

"Hey, Rob" Matt replied through gritted teeth.

"Nice day isn't it?" Robert mockingly said.

"What do you care how nice it is?"

"You're right, I don't!" Robert said as he laughed hysterically, as if he had just made the best joke of all time. "So, what brings you around here?"

"I'm starting my journey today. Same as you." Matt replied, hating Robert for pretending to be so nice.

"Trying to be like your old man? You want to be the best there is? Well I have news for you. I don't think your dad was so great. No man could have swept the Elite Four like the rumors say he did. Especially someone as old as him" he said, tauntingly.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, ROBERT!" Matt began to scream. "MY DAD WAS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL _EVER_ BE! YOU COULD NEVER BE AS GREAT AS HIM! AND NEITHER CAN I! HE'S A LEGEND THROUGHOUT KANTO! DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT HE WASN'T SO GREAT BEACAUSE HE _WAS_!" He finished his rant and fought to catch his breath. He finally brought himself together and looked at Robert. He was completely speechless.

"Hmph, whatever" he replied, completely brushing the entire thing off.

Matt looked at his watch. It was 7:58. _Professor Oak should be opening the gate any second,_ He thought to himself. _And which starter should I choose? This pokemon will be my companion for the rest of my life. This has to be a thought out decision._

Matt had no time to think this out because the clock tower suddenly rang eight times, announcing the arrival of the eighth hour. The front door of the laboratory opened and Professor Oak came strolling down the long, winding path. He arrived at the gate and opened it.

"Hello, Matt, Robert" he said smiling. "The both of you must be very nervous. The decision that you make this morning will alter the way your journey goes from here. I hope you have thought this out thoroughly, there are no exchanges."

The two boys nodded in response. "I'm ready!" Robert roared, punching the air with his fist. Matt looked at him nervously. He still had no idea who he was going to pick. Rob had apparently known for a while and was eager to pick the starter and run off on his adventure.

"Well, if you two would follow me up to the lab, I would like you to meet someone," he said as he ushered the boys through the gate. With Professor Oak leading, the two boys followed him back up the winding path and through the front door.

Matt had played in the laboratory before when he was younger with James, so it was nothing new to him. But somehow, every time he walked through that front door, it took his breath away. He stared at all the machines that surrounded him and the hundreds of computer screens that stared at him with all kinds of images and data. He recognized some of the machines. He knew the trading machine, the computer which transfers data from trainers, and many other useful devices that were scattered across the counters.

"If you would follow me, please." Oak said leading the boys through yet another doorway. The room they walked through was unlike any that Matt had ever seen. It was a plain white room with shelves lined across every inch of the wall. These shelves started about two feet above the ground and rose up to at least two hundred feet. On these shelves were pokeballs; thousands of different kinds of balls, including great balls, ultra balls, and an occasional master ball here and there. A ladder rested against the wall, answering Matt's question as to how all of these balls are reached.

As they walked through one last doorway, a familiar room came into view. This room was where every trainer started their journey. It was well known all over Kanto. A few machines were placed against the walls but the main focus of the room lay in the middle. A huge podium rested there with a glass dome resting on its top. That was where the starter pokemon were waiting inside of their pokeballs. In the front of the room was a glass showcase which housed at least twenty pokedexes.

Professor Oak led them to the middle of the room where a girl around their age was standing, an excited look on her face. Matt was so fascinated by the room that he had not even noticed the girl's presence. He stared at her suddenly, drawn to her by her looks. She was on the shorter side, had long brown hair that she wore in a ponytail, and nice bangs that rested just above her blue eyes. She smiled at the two boys as they entered the middle.

"Robert, Matthew, I would like you two to meet my granddaughter Stephanie. Stephanie is ten like you and is starting her journey along with you two. Steph, this is Robert and Matthew."

The two boys smiled and gave a weak wave in her direction. She returned the welcoming shyly. For a split second, Stephanie and Matt made eye contact and then they turned around, blankly gazing around the lab. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well then, if we are all introduced, I'd like to begin" Oak stated. The three children immediately set their focus upon the professor, eager to start.

"As you know, this world is inhabited by creatures we know as Pokemon." Oak began. "There are many mysteries about these Pokemon. Every day, we professors learn something new about the numerous species of Pokemon. We discover new types, new species, and many other things that we would never know. And each year, a new generation of Pokemon trainers begin their journeys. And who knows? Maybe one of you three may become the greatest trainer of all time and discover more types of Pokemon. But we'll never know unless you start, and you have come to the right spot. In this here showcase, there are three pokeballs containing the fire type Charmander, the grass type Bulbasaur, and the water type Squirtle. From this point on, there is no turning back. Do you all understand that?"

The three children nodded, practically shaking with anticipation.

"Come on Gramps! Let's get a move on!" Rob whined, placing an enormous pout on his face.

"Yes, yes. Stephanie, if you would please step up here. You get to pick first." Oak began.

"What? _She _gets to go first?" Rob complained, the pout on his face growing.

"Of course I do, I'm a _lady_" Stephanie explained, stepping up to the showcase. "Well, Grandpa, I have thought long and hard about this. But, I have come to my decision. The Pokemon I want to choose is--"

As Stephanie chose her starter, Rob crossed his fingers and prayed with all his might that Steph would not choose the one he had wanted so badly. He had come too far, waited too long.

"—Bulbasaur" Stephanie finished, pointing to one of the pokeballs in the showcase with an indented leaf on it. As Stephanie finished, Rob let an enormous moan out.

"What's the matter, Rob?" Matt mocked, finding the perfect opportunity to get some revenge. "Did she choose what you wanted?"

"Shut up, you." Rob said, giving him a sour glare.

"An excellent choice, Stephanie, you have truly learned from me." Oak said, smiling to his granddaughter. He opened the showcase and took out the ball holding Bulbasaur. He handed it to Stephanie and saw her face light up as she received her very first Pokemon. Stephanie held it in her hands and stared at it, fascinated.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Steph? Call it out" Oak urged.

"Right" Stephanie uttered as her face went from scared to determined. She tightly clutched the ball in her hand and threw it up into the air. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

As the ball soared into the air, a white light began to emanate from it. Then, an even brighter light burst out of it and took the form of a small dinosaur-looking animal. As it landed gently on the floor, Stephanie caught the ball in her hand and stared down at her new friend.

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur shouted as it took in its surroundings.

Stephanie lowered herself to its position and looked it right in the eyes. "Hey Bulbasaur! My name is Stephanie and I'm going to bed your new trainer! Is that ok?" The Bulbasaur looked at her for a few seconds, then rubbed its nose against her hand as a sign of trust.

"Looks like it likes you, Steph!" Oak stated smiling as he stared at his granddaughter and her very first Pokemon. "It looks as though you guys will be fine!"

Stephanie giggled as the Bulbasaur continued rubbing against her. Matt stared at the two of them, with a sense or pure appreciation for their new eternal bond. "You're very lucky, Stephanie! Most starters don't completely trust their owners right away" he said to her.

"Yes, I know. He's cute though isn't he?" She responded.

"Yes! I would say so!" Matt said.

"As cute as this all is, can we please move on?" Rob said rudely. "I would like to actually start my journey today."

"Yes! Sorry about that!" Oak replied, laughing nervously. "Alright, then. Matt, you choose next!"

"Ok. Thanks, Prof-" Matt began, but was cut off by Rob.

"How come he gets to choose next?" Rob whined. "I don't want him to choose the one that I want! Since I wasn't able to get Bulbasaur, I would like to get my second choice!"

"Well…I guess you can pick next, if that is alright with Matthew." Oak responded.

"Oh…uh, sure" Matt said weakly, utterly detesting Rob at this moment.

"Excellent!" Rob exclaimed. "Give me Charmander!"

"Now you know the responsibilities and the-" Oak began.

"Of course. Yes. Whatever!"

Oak shrugged his shoulders and reached into the open glass dome to pull out the pokeball with a flame on it. He handed it over to Rob who grabbed it from his hands.

"Yeah baby!" Rob said as revolved the pokeball in his hands.

"Aren't you going to let it out of its pokeball?" Steph asked.

"Later, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat something first. Thanks Prof!" Rob said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Oak shouted. "You need your pokedex and pokeballs!"

"So fork 'em over" Rob said as he extended his open hand.

"No, you need to wait for Matt to get his Pokemon first." Oak said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rob gave a sort of grunt as he put the pokeball in his pocket and crossed his arms with an impatient look on his face.

"Now, Matt. It looks like it's your turn" Oak said. "And it seems as though your only choice is Squirtle."

"That's great! I couldn't have asked for a better partner!" Matt exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Here you are". Oak said as he gave Matt the last of the starter Pokemon.

"Great!" Matt said, shaking with anticipation. "Let's see you!"

With that, Matt threw the pokeball up into the air, where it spewed a giant white light that took the form of a turtle standing on its hind feet.

"Squirtle squirt!" the Squirtle shouted with a smile.

"Oh it's adorable!" Steph said in adoration.

"Hi, I'm Matt." Matt said as he squatted down to get a better view of his new friend.

The Squirtle turned to face him and with a huge breath in, squirted water all over his face with water gun. It immediately began laughing hysterically at the stunt it just pulled.

"Hey!" Matt shouted as he fell backward, hearing the raucous laughter of Rob behind him.

"Are you alright?" Steph asked approaching him.

"Yeah, just wet" Matt said, still in a bit of shock. "Squirtle, that was not nice!"

"Relax Matt," Oak smiled "Squirtle just wanted to play with you. Here's a towel"

Oak handed Matt a towel which he grabbed and started drying his face and hair. Rob's laughter was suddenly brought to a halt as he received a blow to the stomach from Steph's hand.

Minutes later, Oak gave them the same speech he has given numerous times before. The same old "be careful on the road and blah blah blah." After the infamous speech, he handed each trainer 5 pokeballs and their very own pokedex.

"…And so," Oak ended, "I leave you with these few words. Be the best you can be, and catch as many pokemon as you can. That way, you will always have friends around you. Collect all 8 badges and I hope to see you in one year at the Indigo Plateau."

_I'll be there Oak!_ Matt thought to himself with a smile. _I'm going to make my dad proud. James, I'll be better than you! With Squirtle by my side, I'll become the next Kanto champion!_

To be continued in Chapter 2! (hopefully)

------Well, hopefully there will be more to come! It all depends on you, readers! Don't forget to comment. I look forward to reading and hopefully writing more!


End file.
